Yaketsuku Nekketsu
Yaketsuku Nekketsu is a character from Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure, a series created by Ronjatherobberdaughter. She is one of the six main cures and is the Cure of orange cake. Physical appearance When not Cure Zest, Nekketsu wears some of her orange hair down and the rest in a bun atop her head. Her clothing consists of a white-and-light-orange-striped t-shirt with a salmon-colored breast pocket and salmon shorts. On her feet she wears orange tennis shoes. As Cure Zest, her hair becomes burnt orange and much longer with two small pigtails on the sides of her head. She wears a dress with a vertical neon orange and white striped bodice with lacy sleeves and a skirt resembling a giant orange. Her boots are yellow orange with neon orange buttons and orange designs. Around her neck is an orange necklace, and she wears yellow armbands with oranges on them. Her headband has two oranges and an orange slice atop it. Personality Like previous orange and red Cures, Nekketsu has a stubborn, hot-blooded personality. She can be impatient and hot-tempered, but is a caring and determined girl and a helpful, comforting friend. Though not as athletic as Chikku, Nekketsu is a tomboy with a love for the outdoors. She participates in a few sports in her free time sometimes, but is more interested in running and climbing trees. Etymology Her name means 'scorching hot-blooded'/'scorching and hot-blooded' or 'hot-blooded scorching'/'hot-blooded and scorching'. Her Cure name, Zest, is derived from orange zest and also reflects her zesty, fiery personality. History Becoming a Cure One day, Nekketsu and her best friend Yuki were sitting on a bench during recess, discussing the upcoming fashion show in their town. She was upset because all of the tickets were sold out. Just then, Kouki approached and told them that she had four tickets and she can bring herself, them, and one of their other friends. Nekketsu saw that Yuki was distressed because they had two other friends they would like to bring. She comforted Yuki. Later, Kaikaka attacked and Yuki became a Cure. Yuki realized that Nekketsu was also a Cure. The next time Kaikaka attaked, Yuki held tight to Nekketsu so that she didn't fall into a depressed coma. Nekketsu absorbed Yuki's happy energy and became Cure Zest, defeating Kaikaka and her Monsu with Purifying Orange Whip. Helping to Recruit the Other Cures Cure Bubbles When Kaikaka attacked next, Odayaka was absent. When she came to school, having been tardy, she immediately fell into a coma. But Nekketsu rushed over and grabbed her, giving her positive energy that revealed her as Cure Bubbles. She defeated Kaikaka with Purifying Lemon Burst. Cure Citrus Chikku became Cure Citrus the next time Kaikaka attacked. However, she was nervous and didn't have enough positive energy, so she was unable to defeat Kaikaka. Nekketsu, Odayaka, and Yuki held hands with her until she got enough energy to defeat Kaikaka and the Monsu with Purifying Lime Blast. Cure Fudge Nekketsu, along with the other girls, viewed Kouki as a snob. But they knew she was to become Cure Fudge, and the next time Kaikaka attacked, Kouki didn't fall into a depressed coma. Yuki grabbed her hand and Kouki became Cure Fudge, defeating the villains with Purifying Fudge Swipe. Category:Female characters in Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Characters in Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Fan Cures Category:Ronjatherobberdaughter Category:Orange Cures